


Crimson and Clover

by hon3yboy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, San wears sexy latex pants, and has tattoos and piercings, basically the two of you fuck backstage after a show and it's rly sweaty and hot, hairmetal band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hon3yboy/pseuds/hon3yboy
Summary: ATEEZ just finished performing on stage and San's sweaty and horny, so you feed into his selfish behavior and fuck him while Bon Jovi plays in the background
Relationships: Choi San/Original Female Character(s), Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are also available on my tumblr: cheertaeil

“Spread em.”

You willingly open your legs up for San, motioning for him to slide forward with your hand and watch him crawl on his hands and knees with a shit eating grin on his face.

“That’s it babygirl.”

Threading your fingers in his hair and gasping for breath when he blows a kiss on the embroidered cherry decorating the front of your white underwear. His hands grasp your smooth thighs in the heat of his palms and pull your legs further apart, the burn of the stretch tingles a little but you don’t complain if he rewards you with compliments. “Open up for me, there ya go. You’re such a sweet girl for me aren’t you honey?”

“San,” whining doesn’t get you anywhere and he doesn’t feel up to playing your games tonight.

A quick slap at the skin where your legs meet the center of your pussy, where you’re extremely sensitive, makes you jolt upward and then forward into his waiting kiss. The soft plush of his lips eases the sting of his teeth nibbling hard at your bottom lip, pulling your mouth to his so he can slip his tongue in your mouth to distract you from the two lubed fingers slipping inside you with the barrier of your underwear aside.

Moaning and reaching for the chains on his leather jacket and like that saying, actions speak louder than words (you’re pulling him in whilst pushing your lower half up to his touch begging for more).

“Do you have anything?”

* * *

You ask for your purse meanwhile he’s two fingers deep inside you struggling to get comfortable with a throbbing erection in his too tight pants. Digging through your mess of a handbag all you find are mints, your bus pass, compact and multiple tubes of lipstick.

“ **Shit**!”

“Lemme just..fuck. Ok so how are we?”

San struggles to untangle his legs with your’s and pushes his sweaty hair back from his face, eyebrows drawn in thought and tongue pressing into his cheek. Something comes to him and he smiles, “So here’s a idea. What if we just said fuck it.”

You hold back a scoff and slap his shoulder, “ _As if_! I’m not carrying your lovechild for nine months just so you can get your dick wet!”

San tickles the back of your knee with his bejeweled ringed fingers the cold metal leaving a shiver in their wake to grip your knees and let him push his crotch against your’s. The stimulation to your clit through your fishnets and neon pink work out shorts has your shaking tremors in the leopard couch your back’s pressed into. You shake your head and narrow your eyes, standing your ground. “ _ **No**_.”

San pouts and bats his mascara thick lashes at you; eyeliner smeared from sweat and _*ahem*_ other activities you’d both been participating backstage after his band’s performance that night. One kiss turned into two and the next thing you know, you’re making out and touching each other through your clothes, and now it’s come to dry humping on this musty couch while a Bon Jovi song plays in the background on the PA system.

He tries working his magic and slips his tongue over your neck and sucks a love mark onto your collarbone - that spot gives you goosebumps and makes your pussy quiver around nothing; aching for something to fill it.

“C’mon,” voice low in his throat and breathy from a night’s performance. “Let me just _fuck_ you **raw** right here, you’d like it baby I promise.”

You somehow find yourself nodding and like a bitch in heat grind into his thick thigh pressed up against your core, moaning and begging for him to hurry.

_Screw it least your kid would be cute._

“Okay, okay yeah. Fuck me Sannie.”

His colorful ink of birds, flowers and your name cheekily; written on the inside of his wrist disappears in your underwear with his two fingers previously fucking you spread your lips apart and flick at your clit. You suck in a quick breath and lock your ankles around his waist and pull him in to kiss him breathless.

“Oh my god hurry the fuck up before I change my mind,” gritting your teeth and teetering close to the edge of your metaphorical cliff of a euphorical orgasm.

Unbuckling his belt and one foot trying to fling off his rhinestone encrusted pleather cowboy boots, while simultaneously stroking your pussy through your cotton panties. Laughing and deciding you’d see enough of his own self torture, you help him shimmy out of his pants and tug his boxers down along with them.

San stumbles forward landing his entire body weight on you and lets you feel the heat of his length against your still clothed own sex and it feels..incredible. Whining for him to move it along, he laughs and pulls your panties to the side.

“God I can’t wait to fill this pretty kitty up. Make you all nice and creamy for me baby, that’s my fucking perfect girl.”

Your eyes roll back in your head from the indescribable feel of being so full when he slides in to the hilt with one push, the head of his dick heavy and hard on your tiny magic button; deep inside your walls. You subconsciously clench around his hard cock, half afraid he’ll slip away, the other wanting him deeper if possible and it has him hissing through his teeth and midnight painted nails digging into your thighs painfully.

“Easy baby. Let up would you.”

You groan and bite your lip looking at him like he’s given you the world and you want more.

“Fuck me Sannie.”

He grins and licks his lips, pulling back and begins to piston his hips forward, fucking you so hard your body propels backwards and the couch along with the force of it.

“Yeah baby. How hard do you want it, how deep do you want me. Bet if I came inside you this pussy would just eat it all up.”

This wasn’t the ideal place you wanted to have sex with your boyfriend but he smelled good considering the fact, had an amazing dick and tongue and fingers, expensive Versace cologne making your pussy’s hunger grow tenfold.

“ **Sannn,** _oh shit_ yeah there, right there. Fuck me, harder yes, **_ohhh_** yes baby.”

The squeak of the couch is drowned out by the sound of Crimson and Clover playing and both of your moans filling the room. One thing is for sure, dating a metalhead was always a trip on the wild side.


End file.
